


Fraxus Day Halloween

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bad Parenting, Français | French, Fraxusday, M/M, Nightmares, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Ma pré-participation à la Fraxus Day.Arrivant lentement à niveau de la chambre de l'enfant, l'homme imposant jeta avec haine son propre fils devant la porte de sa chambre. Son visage rencontrait durement le mur, provoquant une nouvelle vague de douleur chez le jeune garçon qui levait une main tremblante vers son visage. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, criant en se redressant dans son lit. Le vent était fort cette nuit, faisant trembler les volets mal fermé et criant dans les rues de la ville. Les bourrasques de vent l'avaient sans doute réveillé, heureusement sans doute.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 1





	Fraxus Day Halloween

Son père était assit derrière son bureau, levant son regard froid vers son fils des qu'il entra. Fried n'avait pas souvenir d'être entré dans le bureau de son père mais au regard sombre de l'homme il savait qu'il avait une nouvelle fois déçu son père. Avait-il dit quelque chose qui lui avait déplut? Sans doute avait-il était pas assez bon pour son père. Sans lui laissait la chance de parler l'homme imposant attrapait l'enfant par ses cheveux déjà longs, ses yeux turquoise brouillé de haine comme si son propre fils était l'incarnation de tout les problèmes qui s'heurté à la famille Justine. L'enfant avait beau se débattre, son père le trainé sans mal dans le couloir du domaine familiale. Des larmes de douleurs et de peur coulaient de ses yeux d'enfants, craignant son père comme on craignait le monstre se cachant dans notre chambre.

Arrivant lentement à niveau de la chambre de l'enfant, le garçon fut jetait sur le sol comme un vulgaire objet dans un cri de douleur. Son visage rencontrait durement le mur, provoquant une nouvelle vague de douleur chez le jeune garçon qui levait une main tremblante vers son visage. Il ne fut pas surprit de voir son nez et son front saigné, et il tourna effrayé son visage vers son père.

L'ombre imposante de son père le dépassait, dépassait l'enfant qui pleurait en voyant son père s'approcher de lui haineux. Ses mains se levaient, prêt à le battre à nouveau et à marquer de nouveau la peau du petit garçon d'un peine dix ans.

L'enfant ne put rien faire contre les mains fortes sur son cou, serrant sa gorge dans un étau solide. Dans la réalité son père l'avait laissé seul avec cet avertissement, lui ordonnant de reprendre ses leçons et s'entrainait d'avantage. L'enfant c'était caché dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'arrivé de sa mère qui l'avait entrainé vers le terrain d'entrainement pour qu'il continue ses leçons d'épée .Mais Fried sentait les mains serer d'avantage son cou qui n'avait plus rien de celui d'un enfant. Cette fois son père ne s'arrêta pas.

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile, et il n'arrivait pas à se battre contre l'homme qui semblait immense malgré qu'il était pourtant de même taille. Cette chose ne pouvait pas être son père, il était mort depuis longtemps maintenant. Fried se souvenait encore de son corps mort en bas des escaliers, poussait par lui-même et la chose qu'il avait mit en lui. Son cou était tordu comme celui de son père en bas de l'escalier, le cou de cette chose qui serrait son cou silencieusement.

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, criant en se redressant dans son lit. Le vent était fort cette nuit, faisant trembler les volets mal fermé et criant dans les rues de la ville. Les bourrasques de vent l'avaient sans doute réveillé, heureusement sans doute.

En tournant la tête, Fried se sentit soulager de voir que Luxus dormait toujours dans leur lit et sortir du lit doucement pour ne pas le réveillé. Il avait juste besoin d'aller à la salle de bain pour se rafraichir et oublier se mauvais rêve.

Il avait pensé avoir laissé tout ça de coté. Il était adulte maintenant, son passé laissé dans une vielle maison poussiéreuse abandonné. Il n'était plus un enfant qui avait peur du monstre, il était un adulte qui était devenir pire pour tuer le monstre. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être toujours hanté par son esprit. Que son passé lui revienne aussi vivement.

Le mage s'enfermait dans la salle de bain, rinçant son visage à l'eau froide et tentant de calmé son agitation. Fried ressortie un peu plus calme, ayant séchait la sueur de son cauchemar. Il fut un peu surprit de voir le blond assit dans le lit, l'attendant visiblement.

"Tout va bien? " Demanda Luxus encore un peu endormie, le laissant s'installer à ses cotés.

"C'était juste un cauchemar. Je ne veux pas en parlait, je ne préfère pas en parlait." Répondit Fried, posant sa tête sur le torse de son petit-ami.

Luxus ne dit rien, serrant simplement son compagnon contre lui. Une de ses mains caressait les longs cheveux de Fried dans un geste apaisant, tentant d'ignorer l'humidité qui apparaissait sur sa peau. Les deux hommes s'endormirent lentement, bercé par le bruit du vent.


End file.
